


fairytale in frost

by PaigeOfSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, dorky thirteen-year-olds with crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaigeOfSpace/pseuds/PaigeOfSpace
Summary: “C’moooon, Jade,” Dave whined, “Just one little peck.” He wiggled the frog in her face, as though that would change her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> it's almost 2017 and im still in love with davejade rifp

Jade looked up at the sky and exhaled loudly, watching her breath condense before her eyes in the frigid air. After living on a tropical island for her entire life, the cold weather of LoFaF enthralled her, even if she was freezing her butt off. She realized the Three in the Morning dress may not have been the most practical choice of outfit for trekking in the snow, but when Dave had agreed to help her with her frog hunt, she felt an inexplicable urge to dress up. If there was any occasion more special than meeting one of her best friends in person for the very first time, she couldn’t think of it. (At least, that’s how she rationalized the decision to herself.)

“Hey, Jade, c’mere,” Dave called from somewhere behind her. She turned and half-walked, half-jogged to where he was, crouched over at the roots of a large tree, holding something. As she approached he stood up and turned, and she noticed the thing in his hands was a particularly ornery-looking frog, dull and splotchy in color.

“Dare you to kiss this guy.” He said with a smirk.

Jade pulled a face. “No way, gross!”

“Fine, I double-dog dare you then.”

“The answer is still no.”

“What, even though there’s two dogs involved now? All whimpering pathetically and shit.”

Jade smiled at this. “Yes, even though there’s two dogs involved.” To be honest, Jade had had enough of dogs recently, as they had done nothing but cause her problems. She didn’t have to look around to know that Bec Noir was probably lurking somewhere nearby, watching them.

“C’moooon, Jade,” Dave whined, “Just one little peck.” He wiggled the frog in her face, as though that would change her mind.

Jade sighed. “If I do it, will you promise not to go telling everyone about it?”

“Promise.”

“Okay, I’ll do it,” Jade said, resigned.

“Yes!” Dave exclaimed. Jade, for the life of her, could not figure out why he wanted her to kiss this dumb frog so badly. “Okay, pucker up.”

She did so, scrunching her eyes closed, and leaned in. But what her lips eventually made contact with was soft, warm, and decidedly not amphibious. She opened her eyes, to see her bewildered expression reflected back at her in a pair of really cool shades.

“Would you look at that,” Dave said softly, his breath warm on her skin, “The frog turned into a prince.”

Jade pulled away, covering her gasp with a hand. Her face was red as the blossoms in the trees above where they stood. Her first kiss! That was important, right? She’d never given it much thought. And yet, there it was - in the snow, with Dave Strider.

Dave evidently took her reaction to mean he had done something wrong, as he started to apologize. “Shit Jade, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean -”

But Jade cut him off. “N-no, it’s okay.” She said, giving him a small smile. “Let’s just keep moving.”

Jade turned and continued walking. The only sounds were their feet crunching through the snow and the croaking of frogs. She felt as though one of the little pink hummingbirds that called LoFaF home had instead taken up residence in her chest.

Jade heard Dave’s footsteps speed up as he ran to her side.

“Hey, aren’t you cold? I could go grab you a jacket,” he offered. “Be back before you know it. Literally,”

But Jade wasn’t cold at all. There was a strange and pleasant warmth blooming like a flower in her chest and spreading to the rest of her body.

“No, I’m alright,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “Just stay with me.”

Dave smiled.

“Yeah, okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> i bet dave thought the frog bait-and-switch was sooooo cooooool, what a dork.
> 
> also this way jade's first kiss wasn't a corpsesmooch after bec noir killed dave, which is nice. corpsesmooches are sad and no fun ):


End file.
